Independent Verification and Validation (IV&V) is a process for project management due diligence. Many organizations are overloaded by the complex logistics and high cost of project development and management. IV&V scope of work includes the process of ensuring project requirements traceability. It can range from strategic planning and implementation to manage the workflow across the life cycle of a project. For large project it includes periodical formal configuration audits, reviews, data collection, and reports generation. The core of IV&V tasks is the mapping between multiple project related documents. The understanding of their mutual relationship is critical to the success of the project, and a cost effective mapping between them based on requirement statements is a challenge that dictates the cost of the project management.
Successful management of a large project must perform the IV&V process. It is a labor intensive process that can incur great cost. The high cost of IV&V is generally accepted by default in the industry. The traditional IV&V methods of operation are largely manual procedures and independent verification can only do statistical sampling for a large project. When it comes to requirements audit the IV&V tasks can include activities like physically chasing from documents to documents for tracing the requirements statements. For a large project the stakeholders are usually wide spread in geographical locations. Frequent traveling for meetings to resolve project related issues are often required. However, many issues cannot be resolved timely in a single meeting because they depend on information that cannot be obtained quickly to support a right decision in time. To have the stakeholder to collaborate in an orderly manner needs a system and method to obtain the precisely needed information quickly. All these factors can incur huge cost and can impact or delay project milestones.
This invention will greatly simplify project management and its associated IV&V process. It implements a system and method that can cut the cost in an order of magnitude by automating the mapping of requirement statements between multiple documents and creates centralized global views open to all stakeholders of the project. ivvSYSTEM is an automated and intelligent system allows organizations to do a thorough, complete, and efficient IV&V processes.